


Closet

by keirajo



Series: Random Transformers Works (multiple generations, etc.) [13]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Total Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keirajo/pseuds/keirajo
Summary: Ultra Magnus is tired of the original captain and the new captain of the Lost Light always bickering like little children--so, he shoves them into a supply closet for an hour.
Relationships: Megatron/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Series: Random Transformers Works (multiple generations, etc.) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250396
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Closet

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a short piece of fluff based off a tiny idea that lit up in my brain. I'm sure the "closet kiss" is a trope used many, many times over--and now I'm guilty of using it, too. XD
> 
> It could've been worse, I could've done the spin-the-bottle trope instead. ;P

**_ Closet _ **

Ultra Magnus had finally had enough of the bickering. It had been like this since Megatron came aboard. Whenever Rodimus **_did_** come out of his hab suite and was in the same general space as the former Decepticon Leader—it was like all they had were snarls and growls vaguely resembling words with one another. One month of snarls and curses flung at one another and the old Autobot soldier was tired of it.

He saw them in one of the corridors and Rodimus was on the tips of his pedes just to try and be up in Megatron’s face. Their tones were full of spite and warning. Ultra Magnus looked around to try and find a room to throw them into, to get them out of the way of everybody else who might be in the corridors. The only thing nearby was a supply closet.

_It would have to do._

The red-white-blue mech was next to them, instantly. He slapped a servo on the supply closet door panel, pushed Megatron into it and then shoved Rodimus into it as well.

The moment the door was closed, Ultra Magnus gave a deep sigh, then he smiled and left. He’d come back in an hour to let them out—hopefully the two of them would’ve cooled down in that time.

~

“ ** _The hell…….?!_** _Why’d Magnus lock us in here?!_ ” Rodimus moaned.

“Stop fidgeting—this place is too small and your frame is too sharp and pointy,” Megatron said, his voice low and full of warning. “The sound of your voice is likely the reason we are in here, so be quiet and I’m certain he’ll let us out.”

“ ** _I hate you_** — _you killed me and now you took my ship! Just go away and it’ll all be fine!_ ” The flame-colored mech whined, trying to turn around and turn his back to the bulky, grey-colored mech. But Megatron took up most of the space in the supply closet and Rodimus couldn’t do more than scrape his chestplating against the lower part of other mech’s broad chest and armoured waistplating.

“Shut up and settle down—stop moving around, you’re scraping your armour up and denting your spoiler fins,” Megatron sighed. He couldn’t actually deny Rodimus’ statement that he’d killed the younger mech one time— ** _that_** was definitely true, no matter how many other fictions the bratling threw out there.

“ _So………. **what**_ , we’re just supposed to stand here quietly and hope Magnus changes his mind in the next few minutes?” Rodimus grumbled, his optic level even with the Autobot brand on Megatron’s chest. He was still angry about _that_ , too. Just slapping that on his chest _didn’t_ make him an Autobot—the bulky grey mech wasn’t even acting like an Autobot. 

“ _Yes_. Just settle down and relax—that means your field, too. In these tight quarters, our fields are far too close to one another and it’s rather annoying,” Megatron said, keeping his optics on a spot on the door, gazing far over Rodimus’ helm.

Megatron probably found everything annoying. Rodimus could feel that the bulky mech’s field was close and neutral—so, yeah, his own probably was annoying. It was riveted with spikes of anger and frustration. The flame-colored mech sighed and went to duck his head, it clanged against Megatron’s chestplate and Rodimus mumbled something soft and frustrated.

“ _Hmmm_ ,” Megatron mumbled, feeling the warmth of Rodimus’ frame against him and remembered that it had been quite a long time since he’d had a frame near him in an intimate position like this. He raised a servo and gently placed it on top of Rodimus’ helm. The flame-colored mech gave a startled little jerk and then settled down. “ _There we go_. Settling down gives us a little more room to incycle and exvent, right?” The bulky grey mech murmured.

“I ‘spose so,” Rodimus sighed. It did, though. He didn’t feel as crowded now that he had settled down and stopped fidgeting. There was something relaxing about listening to Megatron’s so-very-normal Spark-spin. “ _I still hate you_.”

Megatron chuckled, the rumbling of his engines soft and so-very- _very_ -normal.

“No matter what, you always get what you want. _It’s so unfair_ ,” the flame-colored mech muttered, shuttering his optics and listening to Megatron’s Spark-spin and engines.

“I do not always get what I want. I am just better at planning for disappointment than others,” Megatron answered.

Rodimus mumbled something that Megatron didn’t quite get.

“I’m sure that you……….. ** _ngggh_** , never mind,” Rodimus cut himself off. He didn’t want to start an argument which would probably keep them in exile here a bit longer.

The two mechs stood there quietly for a little while. As they relaxed more and more, they became more aware of each other’s frames and fields—the rumble and purr of their engines and systems.

“Maybe my brain broke, but………..” Rodimus trailed off.

“I feel it, too,” Megatron chuckled. He leaned down, even as Rodimus tilted his head up.

_They kissed, just as the door opened_.

Ultra Magnus made a little groan and shut the door back on them.

Rodimus giggled and Megatron laughed—and then they kissed again, because it felt pretty darn nice!


End file.
